


Freefall

by Destina



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destina/pseuds/Destina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world goes out from underneath Jensen, he's just looking for solid ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May 2007, posted to AO3 in October 2015.

The first time Jensen realizes he's in freefall, they're on a plane headed for Vancouver and Jared's leaning across Jensen, the better to see the storm below. "Look at that," he breathes, like he's never seen dark clouds and lightning before, which Jensen knows is ridiculous for a Texas boy. He leans closer, jostles Jensen's drink out of its nice cozy cup slot, and the next thing you know they're juggling the cup in midair, trying to prevent the ice from spilling out over Jensen's pants. 

It doesn't work. 

Jensen starts to laugh, a spark of genuine joy, the kind he always feels when Jared's around. Jared grins, holding the cup with two fingers, and he swipes his wadded-up blanket over Jensen's lap. "It's so weird," Jared's saying. "Without this floor to stop it, that cup could fall forever, you know?" 

Jensen turns his head to answer and Jared's lips touch his. 

Not an accident - Jared's mouth is so warm -- and Jared's hitch of breath pulls a matching sound and shiver from Jensen. 

They're still for a moment, slouched down in their seats with people sleeping, reading, eating, living their lives all around them. Just this one point of contact, Jared's mouth, Jensen's lips, and then Jared leans in, tilts his head, and it's a slow, gentle kiss. Jensen gives in to it, catches himself smiling into the kiss. 

There's a second after Jared pulls back where maybe Jensen could jerk away like he should, grin and push at Jared's shoulder and pretend it doesn't matter, but a smile is curving up Jared's face. "How 'bout that," he says, forty miles of slow drawl in the low surprised sweep of his voice as he meets Jensen's eyes. 

Jensen's about to answer when Jared cups Jensen's face in his hands and does it again - not as soft this time, but just as easy; press in, pull back, the kind of kiss made for delivering promises without words. Jared takes his time, maybe so Jensen will start to hear the things Jared isn't saying, and it works; Jensen's lost in Jared, and that's the way it is. 

His eyes are closed when Jared takes his hands away. When he opens them, Jared's sitting back in the seat and shifting his obscenely long legs around, trying to make them fit in his allotted space. 

"We should go skydiving," Jared says, and Jensen cracks up. 

"Dude, we aren't insured. They'd never let us." 

"So who says we tell them?" Jared grins. "Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission."

Jensen's mouth is still wet from Jared's lips, and he's not about to argue. 

**

It's a week before anything else happens. Jensen's sitting in his truck outside Jared's place, rain beating down on the truck like a million tiny pistons, and he can't work up the nerve to go to the door. This thing they started miles up in the sky hasn't found its way to the ground. They've been dancing around each other all week, two figurines on a ticking clock, and every smile Jared sends his way only amplifies Jensen's nerves. 

Nothing's changed, and yet everything's different. 

Jensen's been waiting for the right time to try a move, but he can't tell the difference between being with Jared and being with him, anymore; they touch, they hug, they shove, they prank, it's the same as it always was. And that's Jensen's problem. Is it the same because it's the same, or is it the same because it's different but it's really the same? 

His head hurts, because love shouldn't be like a geometry problem. 

When Jared knocks on the window, Jensen nearly comes out of his skin. It takes him a second to get the window open, and by then Jared's laughing at him. "You forget how to operate one of these, or something? You that spoiled by the studio cars?"

"Fuck you," Jensen says, grinning. 

Jared gives him a look, fondly annoyed, and says, "Didn't your momma teach you to come in out of the rain?"

"It's dry in here," Jensen says, fascinated by the rivulets of rain slipping down Jared's face. 

"Get outta that truck or I'll drag you out," Jared says, and then adds, "I have hot chocolate. And beer. Can mix 'em together. Chocolate beer." 

"Ugh," Jensen says, or starts to say, but Jared sticks his wet head into the car and gets a shoulder inside and his mouth covers Jensen's, and he tastes a little like beer and a lot like chocolate, and that makes Jensen start to laugh, right up until Jared's cold hand slips around the back of his neck. 

"Need somethin' to warm me up," Jared whispers into Jensen's mouth. 

"Oh, hey," Jensen says, but his keys are in his hand and he's outside in the rain, and Jared's tugging and pulling him toward the front door. 

He gets liquored up on beer and eats some cold spaghetti with Tabasco on it, and he and Jared watch The Magnificent Seven and maybe they hold hands a little, though instead of the chick version it's Jared's hand in Jensen's lap and a lot of finger porn, and Jensen decides that's the right time to make his move. So he climbs into Jared's lap and kisses him goodbye, full-on Tabasco tongue, hands pushing Jared's shirt aside, 'cause he's gonna show Jared he knows how to deliver on this thing, whatever it is. 

Jared's hands settle on his hips, and Jensen loses his smug train of thought when the blood normally allocated to his brain rushes down to his cock. 

"You tryin' to prove a point?" Jared asks, tilting his hips into Jensen's. 

"Not yet," Jensen says. "Maybe soon." 

Jared groans, but there's affection in his voice when he says, "All right, then," and Jensen knows it's all good. 

He takes Jensen to the door, and Jensen tries to pretend he's not thinking about begging Jared to forget he said no. Jared kisses his lips apart in increments and licks every trace of hot sauce out of Jensen's mouth. 

Outside, Jensen stands in the rain and waits for the cool water to put out the fever under his skin. 

**

The third time they notch things up - and really, Jensen can't figure out why they say the third time's supposed to be the charm, because the third time is a disaster - they're in Jensen's trailer between takes. Jensen's learning a few things he had no clue about before he started falling for Jared, like how much he likes Jared's hands, and how kissing Jared is a dangerous distraction. 

Jensen's back is pressed against the wall, his arms over his head, wrists held loosely in one of Jared's hands. Jared's other hand is on Jensen's cock, and he's kissing, and stroking, over and over, matching the pace of one to the other, his fingers finding patterns designed to make Jensen rattle apart in his beautiful cage. 

Jensen's moaning softly into Jared's kisses, and Jared's making little growls of contentment, and then Jared says, "So, you gonna come for me now, Jensen?" 

Jensen comes on cue, on command, head thumping into the wall, not even capable of warning Jared that he's on the brink. Jared presses his hands into the wall and leans into him, and he's hurtling out of the sky, nothing below; only Jared to keep him from crashing. 

The trailer door flies open and Cathy the second AD says, "Jensen, hi, it's time for - oh my god, ohmygod, sorry, sorry!-" and the door bangs shut. 

"Uh," Jared says, reaching down to wipe his hand on Jensen's underwear, "how long do you think it'll be before it's out?"

_I don't care_ , Jensen thinks, and _she won't_ and _they think we are already_ and _why does it matter_ , but he does care and Cathy might - she's been doe-eyed crushing on Jared since she first stepped on set - and it matters, so he waits until Jared releases his wrists and then he kisses him, which is an answer, and it seems to be the one Jared wants. 

**

There comes a point where Jensen stops thinking of it as a series of steps and starts to settle into the routine of wanting Jared, of restless impatience when he can't have him. They haven't talked about it, and they aren't going to, and it will happen, or it won't; they're not messing with it. 

But there is this one time, the last time Jensen worries about what happens when he falls. 

Jared's bed is lumpy on the right side. This is not a thing Jensen ever knew before, but he knows it now, because Jared fucked him down into it for hours while Jensen moaned and cried out and made Jared go rougher, and now he's trying to sleep on the goddamned broken spring and the couch would be a fantastic alternative. Jared's asleep on the other side of the bed, blue sheets rucked up around his ass and one hand flung out like a punch to the right, and looking at him makes Jensen's heart do strange and unfamiliar things in his chest, like flutter and thump. 

The allure of a naked Jared to watch as he sleeps is almost too much to resist. 

Almost. Not quite. Besides, it'd be easier to sneak out without waking Jared in the morning if he's on the couch. 

He's got the sheet pushed out of the way and he's thinking he might get away with it when Jared rises up like a python and wraps himself around Jensen. "Where you goin'," he says, rolling Jensen over in the bed and depositing him on the un-lumpy side. 

"Uh," Jensen says, his face in the long curve of Jared's neck. "Nowhere?"

"Damn straight." 

Jensen pulls into himself, swallowing all his worries, and then says quietly, "Wasn't leaving. Just couldn't sleep."

Jared opens his eyes and looks at Jensen, ten different kinds of questions there, all of which Jensen's already asked himself. Most of them center around the word fear and don't have easy answers. Then he closes his eyes and slings an arm over Jensen and says, "Try again." 

It's past midnight, and it's cold outside, and Jared's side of the bed isn't lumpy. 

Jared's lips are chapped in the morning, and they taste like a cross between come and sour milk, and his hair flops into Jensen's face and tickles him, and with his hand on Jensen's belly, it's the best kiss Jensen can ever remember. 

That's when Jensen finally touches the ground.


End file.
